


Conquest of Smiles

by espark



Category: The Battle of Polytopia (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polytopia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: How could a single Ai-Mo mind-bender defeat a rider, then a tribe, then the whole world? With a smile.





	1. Desert of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by folks on the Polytopia server. Thanks for making Polytopia even more fun.  
> https://discord.gg/polytopia
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please hit the 'Kudos' button at the bottom. Kudos = fanlove.

A thirsty wind tugged at the map in Azure’s hand. The scout had told him there was a village across the desert to the east, but all he saw was rolling sand and the endlessly bright sky. He paused, admiring the view and letting the excitement of discovery course through him. He had climbed the snow-covered peaks of his Ai-Mo homeland, crossed the Xin-Xi cherry blossom orchards, and swam through sparkling Kickoo reefs. Each time he saw a new tree, tasted a new fruit, or met a new tribe, his spirit soared. Experiences like this made him feel alive.

He trudged down the dune, each footfall triggering a small avalanche of sand and tugging him down. It was as if the earth was trying to swallow his feet. He had thought it would be shorter to cross this stretch of desert on the way to the Zebasi plains, but he hadn’t accounted for how much longer it would take to cross this kind of hungry terrain. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck and forehead, reminding him that his supplies were dwindling. He would need to find people, or at least a water source, soon. 

He checked his map again. He wouldn’t make it to the Zebasi lands today. He needed a new plan. If he trudged east, he should find the village and even recruit them to join his tribe. Then again, he might run out of water and die of thirst. There was a cluster of tumbled white stones in the desert to the south and some woodlands at the edge of the plains.

A searing gust of wind surged out of the sands, tearing the map up and out of his hands. Panic swept over him. He could not lose the map, his only guide to this harsh landscape. Azure scrambled up the dune after the scrap of parchment. Sand slid into his boots, weighing him down even more. He tried to take longer strides, but that just sunk him deeper into the ground. Finally, he dove for the fluttering map, landing hard at the top of the dune. 

He flinched as sand flew into his eyes and mouth, his hand seizing the map before another gust of wind blew it away forever. He sat up and tried to wipe the sand off his face with this sleeve, but my mostly spread the grit more evenly across his skin.

What he wouldn’t give for a bath.

Over the crest of the dune, Azure saw flash of white in the distance. An animal perhaps, or a person? He squinted in the harsh sunlight, trying to make out the movement against the shifting dunes.

The wind attacked him again and he hastily tucked the map into his satchel.

When he looked back up, there was no sign of the white in the distance, or anything else alive as far as he could see. Maybe it had been a trick of the light. It didn’t matter. He needed to find people, and soon. He made his choice. Common sense told him to turn back, but the call of the unknown was too strong to resist. 

Hours later, as the sun began to set, and Azure had not reached the strand of palms that was near the village, he knew he was in trouble.

Azure was lost.

***

From his mount, Katané watched the dunes writhe and dance. From a distance, the curving swells reminded him a woman’s hips, a particular woman’s hips. God forgive his lewd thoughts, but it had been so long.

He’d come out to the dunes to get away from the disdain of the Oumaji tribal council, but his shame and loneliness had followed him. They still blamed him for the war and he was starting to believe it himself. Surely there was something he could have done to prevent the war, seen it coming. His thoughts drifted back to his wife, left behind when the war broke out. He would give anything to see her and his daughter again and know they were happy, even if he couldn’t be part of their lives anymore.

The afternoon wind stirred Katané’s white robes while his grazer pawed at the sand in boredom. He took in a deep breath, tasting the air, judging the tug of the wind. The air was too thin, which meant trouble.

Then a spot of bright color caught his eye, a bareheaded figure in sky-blue clothing travel north on foot. If the uncovered head wasn’t enough of an affront to propriety, the person’s audaciously colored clothes screamed for attention.

Katané was tempted to ride down and skewer the stranger with his spear, but then he paused. How many times had his older brother, the sheikh, told him to take his time and think things through? The safest thing would be to hurry back to Jidhdordor and return with reinforcements. Then again, considering their current low opinion of him, he doubted the garrison would listen to him. Also, if the man in the loud clothes truly was alone, Katané would look weak for asking for help. Katané sent a silent prayer to the One True God, asking for guidance. When only the wind answered him, he decided to kill the man quickly, then ride back to the city.

He watched for another minute, tracking the the glaring splash of color against the shifting sand. The sky blue coat might bring him some profit, if not honor. He would try not to stain it with too much blood.


	2. Smile of Conquest

Azure had almost battled his way to the top of the dune when he tripped, lost his balance, and fell, the ground giving way beneath him. He fought for purchase, only sliding faster down the embankment. At the bottom of the dune, he lay still for a moment, spitting the sand from his lips and praying he never tasted another grain of sand again in entire life. Swearing, he scrambled to his feet using his staff for balance. His hands were dirty and scraped. His pack had flown several paces away. He reminded himself than other than time and his pride, he’d lost nothing serious. 

On instinct, he turned back to the spot where he’d seen movement earlier, but it was just clouds against the horizon. 

He reached forward for his pack and froze when low grunt sounded from behind him. He slowly turned and saw a white-clad figure riding what appeared to be a black and white striped horse.

Hope poured through him. Help had arrived. He waved his arms to signal the rider and called out in the language he had studied before coming on this voyage, Zebasi, “Hello! Hello! Over here.” As the animal quickened its pace, Azure let out a deep sigh of relief as a huge grin broke out across his face. He was saved.

***

Katané urged his grazer forward and reached for his long knife. He decided he’d have a better chance to preserve the man’s distinctive robes if he used a blade at close range, rather than his spear. A slash through the eye would be best, although he’d make due with anywhere on the unprotected skull.

As he rounded the bend, he saw the man’s unusual features for the first time. Flat-faced, dark-skinned, smooth-cheeked, and smiling. 

The smile made Katané falter.

You only smiled like that, open and trusting, for close family or young children. The intimacy of the smile, the unadulterated joy, made Katané question himself. Did they know each other? Was this a forgotten cousin from his mother’s village? Had they been to prayer school together in their youth? But this man was no Oumaji, his uncovered and impious head proved that. Then who was this man to share that kind of smile?

Katané pulled back on his reins, making his spitter grunt and stop. He took a closer look. Other than a staff, the man appeared to be unarmed. He might be able to pull a blade from somewhere, but Katané doubted the stranger could maneuver well grasping at his bulky pack. Even in the hazy light, the foreigner’s sky-blue robes rippled like an oasis. As eye-catching as the woven robe might be, it would not protect him from attack. 

The bareheaded man spoke in thick Zebasi, “Gratitude, friend.”

Friend? This man was no friend, but a stranger. Any why did he speak Zebasi? The man’s contradictory words and appearance jolted through Katané as if he’d been bitten by a cobra.

Part of his mind, the warrior part, wanted to slash his knife across the man’s smooth, exposed neck and be done with him. But that smile, that trusting joyous smile, made him doubt his instincts. How could he attack a man who smiled so freely and called him friend?


	3. Zayazuzuian Struggle

In the dusty Zayazuzu palace courtyard, Skarm took hawk stance opposite a promising recruit. Skarm’s real name was Queen Brisk Harmony the Fourth, but those who knew her well called her Skarm. This was her last fight of the New Moon exhibition games and, although she was weary, she was determined to show her people that she was unbeatable. She could not have any of her Zebasi subjects doubting her strength in battle or as a leader.

She gazed at the warrior’s curving biceps and broad shoulders. He was young, but she admired his leopard stance. It was well known that if a man held is own sparring against the Queen, she’d invite him to her bed. The warrior caught her admiring glance and blushed. Skarm winked at him, to see if she could throw him off balance.

Disappointed, the warrior slackened his stance, forgot his training, and went on the attack. She took the blow on her side, spun around, and knocked the young fighter hard in the head. He slumped onto the dirt. The crowd jeered in approval and she waved back in triumph. It was an initiate’s mistake to attack first and leave himself open to retaliation, but hopefully he would learn from his error.

Unfortunately, she’d have to find some other plaything to entertain her tonight.

A scribe jogged out of the main palace gates towards her carrying a papyrus in her hands. “Your majesty, General Zoy need your approval for this requisition immediately.”

“Now?” Skarm started to reach for the papyrus and winced in pain. The hit had been harder than she’d expected. The thought of finding a healer to put a poultice on the wound, flashed through her mind but she quickly dismissed the idea. She would not look weak in front of her people. The would would heal with time and she could bear the pain.

She took the scroll with her other hand and scanned the document. Rage boiled inside her like an overcooked pot of zebra stew. As usual, Zoy was scheming. She had tried to be gracious to her cousin when she was crowned, but he had never accepted her becoming queen and still took every opportunity to thwart her leadership. She threw the paper back at the scribe.

“Ancestors give me strength! Where is Zoy?” Skarm demanded.

“In the map room, your majesty.”

The pain in her side throbbed with every step Skarm climbed until she reached the mid-level of the palace. She shoved the door open and stormed in. Several veteran warriors were gathered around the large table, carved with a grid representing the Zebasi lands and the surrounding territory. All eyes turned to her, just as she’d intended.

General Zoy straightened up, his leathery face a mask of calm as always. “How can I serve you, Queen Harmony?” 

Skarm took a step towards him, but her cousin held his position. “Our coffers contain just enough resources to establish a farm and provide for the developing city along the Bozuya river. I refuse to approve the funds be redirected to equip another squad of archers.”

The general picked up a carved figurine of an archer and placed it on the map near the border. “We need the archers in place here when we take the Oumaji capital. They will soften up those riders before they reach our front lines. Without those archer, more of our warriors will die.”

General Zoy clapped his hands and the scribe brought the paper and a tray with hot wax. “Your seal, my queen,” Zoy said waiting for her to press her signet ring into the hot wax at the bottom of the paper.

Skarm had never liked being told what to do, and she bristled at his condescending tone. She tried to appeal to his sense of strategy.

“Why not reposition the warriors along the road, here? Consider it. They could approach the capital directly, from the southeast.” She pointed to a stretch of land near the lake. “Bozuya needs that farm to grow and the crops will provide much needed provisions for the troops.”

Zoy tilted his head to peer at her, like she was speaking another language. “My dear cousin, we’ve talked about this before. We are at war and military spending takes priority over domestic concerns.”

“But how do you expect to support a strong military without a sufficient economy to…”

Although she had not truly expected him to agree to her, she did not expect the coldness in when he cut her off. “Harmony, how many years have you been queen?”

She lowered her eyes, “It will be one year with the new moon.”

“And how long was your father king?”

“For forty years.”

“And how long had I stood by his side, providing counsel and military experience?”

Skarm clenched her fists at her side. “You have made your point, general.”

He dipped his head slightly, “I only desire to make our tribe strong, you know that.”

She took a deep breath, removed the heavy ring from her finger, and pressed it into the paper, feeling her independence melt away into the soft wax.

“I think we are done here, Ancestors be praised,” Zoy said. The men in the room echoed, “Ancestors be praised,” and Skarm muttered the words, more out of habit than agreement.

She stayed in the map room after everyone else had left, studying the grid and the troop placement. She was so sick of this war. She had to restrain her urge to shove the markers off and wipe her lands clean. Zoy was making her look weak. If this continued, he might find a way to challenge her for the throne. She could not let his love for war ruin their country.

A moment later, a scout entered, looked around and said, “Oh, sorry your majesty. I was looking for General Zoy.”

“Stay a moment, scout. I like the look of you.”

Last week she had caught a Quetzali messenger in the palace looking for Zoy. When she had pressed the Quetzali on her mission, Skarm had been appalled to learn that Zoy had begun negotiations on a military alliance with the bird-worshipers to the south. It had taken all her resolve to keep from strangling her cousin with her bare hands when she had confronted him about it. Now, as then, she refused to cede her cousin any more political control than he already had.

She took a step closer to the scout, eyeing him up and down, and asked, “Speak. What is the news?”

“Right.” The scout shifted from foot to foot and then said, “A group of foreigners has been spotted on the east coast. I just need to get the general’s instructions to the…”

“What kind of foreigners? Did you recognize the tribe?” 

“No, they wore light blue clothes and carry no weapons. I’ve never seen anyone like them before.”

Skarm thought a moment. It couldn't be Oumaji, they live to the west or the Quetzali to the south and they had already conquered the northern Imperius. Was this some new tribe? Her mind whirled with the implications and the opportunities. This was her chance to get a step ahead of Zoy.

The scribe started to back away. “I’ll just go find the general and tell him…”

“You shall not go to Zoy. You shall stay with me. Your company would please me greatly.” she purred, running her hand over his shoulder. “Once I make my proclamation, you shall be rewarded for your service.”


	4. Doomed Storms

Azure said, “Many thanks, friend,” but the white-robed rider did not respond, only stared down at Azure from his strange horse. Could Azure have said something wrong? He’d practiced the salutation dozens of times. 

Azure decided to change tactics. “Entreaties, great warrior, I need your help. I lost my group during an angry-rain at sea. We were sailing for the Zebasi capital of Zayazuzu. If you point me to them, I will pay you gratitude.” Azure wasn’t sure angry-rain or some of the other words were quite right, but he guessed the man could figure it out.

Still no response.

“I said, do you know the direction of Zayazuzu?” He said more slowly. 

The rider only tugged his white scarf closer around his face.

Under the rider’s unwavering glare, Azure felt his temper flare. Frustrated, he thrust his staff into the ground and tried once more. “Do you not understand me?”

“I understand you are alone and helpless but, no, I do not understand you.”

Azure kept his face calm. What was wrong with this man? Was he dense or deliberately being rude. He tried again.

“I come on a …” Azure struggled for the word that meant “diplomatic,” but couldn’t think of it. He settled on an approximation. “mind-bending mission to share peace and trade.”

When the rider said nothing, Azure fell back to what had worked before, asking a question. “Will you point me to Zayazuzu or not?”

“I know the way to Zayazuzu. It is across the grasslands. But I would not go into Zebasi lands.”

Azure’s frustration grew. He had traveled so far, worked and studied for years, left his home overlooking the sea, only to be stranded in this barren wilderness, with only this uncouth lout as his only hope. He said stubbornly, “I have a job to do and my people are listening for me. If you will not point the way, I will continue on alone.”

The rider tilted his head and eyed Azure, as if Azure had finally started speaking a language he understood.

Then, the Oumaji leaned forward in the saddle and Azure felt a cold dread spread over him. Azure noticed the cluster of spears strapped at the man’s side and another short sword on his belt. The danger of his situation sunk in. Azure had no idea how to fight, especially a hardened savage like this. There was no escape. Even if he could outrun the rider, there was no place he could find safety. 

The Oumaji looked away from Azure, scanning the horizon. “A storm comes.”

Azure looked around. “How do you know? I do not see clouds.”

From behind his white scarf, Azure could see the man’s eyes narrow. “The desert speaks to those who respect it.”

Azure could see the man not only respected the desert, he understood it and loved it. He realized he had underestimated this Oumaji. He was no savage, no blood thirsty fighter, but a survivor. 

The big rider leaned down and held out a hand. “I am Katané. Come. Ride behind me.”

***

Katané’s impatience grew as the storm approached and continually had to teach Azure how to ride properly. “Stop squeezing. Don’t slouch. How is it you have never ridden before?”

“How is it you have never meditated before?” Azure said and Katané could hear the smile in his voice. “I can teach you. It is like sinking into your mind.”

Katané hadn’t ridden double since he was a child and feeling the foreigner’s hands on his hips and the man’s groin pressed against his backside was driving Katané imagination crazy. It was impossible not to imagine them moving together like this, without any clothes on. After an hour of riding pressed together on the grazer’s back, Katané felt the air change, like the sky was scraping against his head.

“There is no time,” Katané said as the sand whipped around them. “The thirsty sands are coming and if we don’t find shelter, they will swallow us.”

Azure pulled out his map. “A village waits to the east.”

“Your information is old. It is no longer a village, but a growing city, and it is too far to reach in time.”

“What about this family of palms around water. Could we not shelter there?”

“The Ooolian oasis. Yes. There are some huts there now.”

Katané turned the grazer north, but the winds grew more fierce. Azure clung to Katané’s back, burying his face in the rider’s robes. If they weren’t about to be drowned in sand, he might have enjoyed the closeness. The grazer started to moan and tugged at the reins.

“It’s no good. She’ll only go away from the storm.” Also, Katané knew there was no way to outrun the thirsty sands. They needed to find shelter, and soon.

“Could we not go to the cluster of rocks to the south?”

“What rocks?”

“On the map. It was east of the village.”

Katané didn’t trust the foreigner’s map, but he couldn’t force his grazer to ride into the wind any longer. He turned the beast around, in the direction Azure had indicated and prayed for a miracle. 

‘Blessed God, who created the Heavens and the Earth, forgive your servant his transgressions and forgive this heathen his ignorance of your laws, and show us the way to safety, that we might live to serve you and bring peace to your children.’

The grazer took off at a run, bouncing them along. Azure gripped is body tightly. The sands were a torment and Katané could barely see where they were going, when a column of white stone thrust out the ground.

“Blessed is the One True God,” Katané said, urging the grazer forward into the ruins.

“What is it?” Azure asked.

“Sanctuary.”


	5. Brave Queens

Skarm smiled at the courtiers gathered around her in the grand pavilion, their bracelets and bead clicking as they fidgeted in anticipation. Incense drifted down from bronze braziers, reminding everyone of the power and wealth of their nation. She held up the papyrus with her royal seal affixed at the bottom, slowly letting the crowd see what she’d done.

“This new policy will begin a new era of diplomacy for our tribe. Now unarmed, neutral foreigners will be allowed to pass safely through our lands, encouraging trade and technology. If any foreigners turn…”

A squad of swordsman burst into the pavilion, Zoy leading them. “What is going on here?”

“Ah good, General Zoy is able to join us from the battlefront. Here is my latest royal decree.”

“If my father hadn’t died young. If I had been crowned…”

She interrupted his spewing resentment and his rebellious intent. “But your father did die and it was mine whom inherited the throne. Thus, I am queen and I make the laws.”

Zoy’s face tightened and he took some quick breaths. “Is it true that there is a new tribe on our lands, and you are giving them safe passage? You risk attack on our people and our homes? Ancestors have mercy, have you lost your mind?”

“This is not a military matter, Zoy, this is domestic policy regarding individual rights.”

“How is granting foreign trespassers access to our lands a domestic policy?” 

“I think even you would agree that all people, foreign or native, within tribal boundaries have the right to safety and respect, until such time as they harm another or threaten harm. The scout tells me these foreigners are unarmed. Surely you would not attack another person, unprovoked?”

She knew Zoy could not argue this. The only reason they were at war now was because the Oumaji had broken their long-standing treaty with a surprise attack on the border down of Lalcobo and before that because the Imperius had invaded their shores. Even now, knowing what the Oumaji had done, she still wished for peace.

“May I speak with you, in private,” Zoy said quietly, his rage barely contained.

“Certainly,” Skarm said, handing the document to a scribe.

Once they were inside her private sitting room, Zoy erupted. “Harmony, have you gone mad? Letting those strangers into our territory, unchallenged? What were you thinking?”

Now, when it was just the two of them, her confidence fled. What could she tell him that would get him to back down? Perhaps a tactical argument about dividing their forces only weakening their current position? No, he’d never even listen to her if she tried to debate him on military strategy. He saw her as weak and spoiled. Better to play the wild harlot; everyone believed that about her.

“Please don’t be angry Zoy. I just get so bored with all the same men at court, day after day. I was hoping for some new… entertainment. I get so lonely sometimes and this war is the reason I don’t have a husband anymore.”

Her words had the desired effect. Zoy’s shoulders dropped and he frowned. Before he could argue further, she hammered her point home.

“I still want him, Zoy. Even after he betrayed me and my tribe. If, somehow, he still lives and the Oumaji surrender, I’d take him back.”

Zoy shook his head. “Fine, have your foreigner toys, but if any of them even touches a weapon, I’ll personally send an arrow through their heart.”

She clapped her hands together like an excited child. “Yes, of course. Thank you, Zoy.”

“Next time a threat to our borders comes to your attention, you inform me immediately. Are we agreed?”

She acquiesced, “Ancestors be praised,” and glided out of the room. What was done was done and she was through with letting Zoy make tribe decisions.


	6. Amazing Ruins

Katané dismounted into the blessed calm of the ancient temple. The air was a significantly cooler inside, and he was relieved the air only smelled stale, not foul. Many of the scalloped pillars in the circular chamber were broken and a section of the low ceiling had caved in, but Katané figured that if it hadn’t fallen yet, it would probably last a bit longer. He would not die here, at least not today.

He murmured, “Praise to God, who spread out the heavens and established the earth, and has bestowed safe passage upon me.” 

“Amazing,” Azure said behind him.

He turned back to see Azure slide down the grazer’s side and glance around the space in wonder. Azure continued, “A ruin. I have heard tales of such secret places. I must learn it.”

Katané had heard of ruins too, and the treasure one might find. Perhaps this place could provide more than just shelter from the storm. Perhaps he could even find something that could help his tribe win the war. He noticed a wide stone arch in the corner framed a beckoning darkness. He needed to explore, alone.

Katané started to unpack and asked, “I have enough supplies for a day. You?”

“Hmm?” Azure glanced at Katané, “Oh food. Yes,” then he pulled his satchel over his head, showering sand onto the floor.

Katané lit an oil lantern and tallied their supplies, it was enough for a day or two, but he could use the excuse to search the ruins.

“I will look below and see if there is anything useful.”

“Yes,” Azure’s eyes sparkled, “Let us explore.”

“No,” Katané held out a hand. “You stay here with the grazer.” If there was a treasure in this place, he would be the one to find it and claim it for the good of his tribe.

“Why?” Confusion darkened Azure’s usually bright expression.

“It could be dangerous. There could be cobras or worse.” Katané didn’t have to lie, it was unlikely, but cobras might have made nest down there. 

“But I want to…”

“Do you know how to deal with a cobra?”

“But…” 

“Do you even know what a cobra looks like?”

Azure persisted, “I need to see the rest of this place. To learn what secrets it keeps.”

God, what could he say to give him the opportunity to search the place alone? The man was intent on seeing the rest of the ruins. The thought of physically restraining him was tempting, but he dismissed it. The time for attacking Azure had come and gone. Maybe if Katané just had a head start, he could find the treasure first. He said, “Yes you can look, after I look around and make sure it is safe. I’ll come right back.”

Azure looked at him for a long moment, appraising him then said, “Agreed.” The man sank down onto the dusty stone floor and let out a long sigh. “Sand scratches every crack and fold of my body. How do you remain so magnificent?” It was sly sort of compliment and, even through his protestations, Azure’s eyes seemed to sparkle. 

Katané swallowed. He didn’t know what to say. No one had ever called him magnificent before, not even his wife. And then the corners of Azure’s mouth lifted and it was like the mind-bender had bewitched him. Katané had been trying not to look directly at Azure, to be caught by the man’s mischievous smile, but found he could not look away.

Azure waved a hand at him, “Go. Fight cobras.” 

Katané needed no further encouragement to put some space between him and Azure before he did something he regretted. 

He grabbed the lantern, headed for the stone arch and down the broken stone steps, letting his vision adjust to the dim light. He noticed that the walls in this inner chamber were not just bare rock, but textured murals. He approached one of the carved scenes depicting saplings growing into mature trees and wood cutting. Katané turned away from the mural. The heathen art would not bring him or his tribe peace.

There was treasure to be found in this ruin, there had to be.

***

As soon as Azure saw the flicker of lamp light disappear beyond the stone arch, he stood, pulled a torch from his satchel, lit it, and hurried down the cracked stone steps. 

At the landing he came to a round open chamber supported by curving arches. The tile beneath his feet swirled in intricate patterns of forests, mountains and woodland creatures. He reached down and traced the edges of a mottled bear. How could tiny squares of colored stone come together is such a marvelous way to form such a precise image of wild beast? 

Azure heard the sound of breaking of pottery from down the corridor. Was that how one killed snakes? He doubted it. Katané was either searching for something or vandalizing the ruins. The man was a puzzle. Why had the rider been out alone in the desert? He said he was Oumaji, yet he spoke perfect Zebasi. He presented a gruff exterior, yet his poetic benediction earlier revealed a graceful, more spiritual interior. Katané was a man he wanted to understand, to know inside and out. 

Another crash pierced the dark quiet of the ruin. He pushed away the thought of Katané damaging some beautiful sculptures or ancient vase and moved in the opposite direction. He would enjoy this enchanting place while he could.

He ducked under a broken doorway and held his torch aloft. He sucked in a breath in delight.

A pool of sparkling water, fed by a thin fountain in the far wall, stretched across the room. He had never been so happy to see a clean expanse of water in his entire life. He knelt down on the tile floor and scooped a handful of water into his mouth. He swished the cool water around, tasting it carefully, before deciding it was clean. In the flickering torchlight, he could see the bottom of the pool. It wasn’t too deep. At the bottom was another tile mosaic, this one showing fat fish jumping through a stream. He glanced around the low ceilinged chamber, settled his torch in a pile of stone, then stripped naked.

Long after he’d scrubbed the last of the sand from his skin, he stayed in the pool, leaning back and closing his eyes in meditation. It was the most relaxed he’d felt in months.


	7. Eternal Treasure

Katané searched several damp chambers, through countless clay storage jars, cracked wooden chests, and even two stone coffins to find only rancid foodstuffs, fragile fabrics, and decrepit bones. He noticed a gleam of bronze, through a crack in the broken wall. His heart started to race. He reached forward, his robes catching on the jagged stone wall. He couldn’t quite reach. He pushed past the crumbling stone, his robe ripping at the shoulder, and pulled out a dark metal box. Hoping for some gold or precious jewels, his body sagged when inside there were only fragile scrolls. He pulled one out and examined it, but the words were in a language he could not read. 

He wanted to fling the scrolls away. What was he even doing here? He should have killed Azure, gone back to Jighdordor and focused on defending his people from the Zebasi invasion. But then Azure had smiled at him and it had been like he’d forgotten his own name.

There was something alluring about the bareheaded man. Was it just because it had been a long time since he’d been intimate with anyone? He still doubted the man’s story of trade, but there was something fierce about the way Azure had attacked the ground with his staff that had swayed Katané. Azure had some fight in him and something else enticing. Katané couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

The sound of water trickling caught Katané’s attention and he pushed away his confusion.

Water. Now that could be a treasure. Without a second thought, he went to find the source of the sound.

***

Footsteps on the tile floor brought Azure out of his trance. He looked up to see Katané staring at him. 

The man’s robes were dusty and torn, revealing much of well muscled chest and shoulders. He held his lamp high, mouth slightly open, and eyes wide. 

Azure smiled and said, “You look even more magnificent.” 

Katané let out a breath and leaned forward, as if Azure’s welcoming expression had knocked the wind out of him.

Interesting. Azure could work with that. He weighed his options. He could proposition the man and risk rejection, or worse, offending the beautiful brute, or pretend there was no attraction between them and miss a grand opportunity. 

Katané quickly looked down at the tiled floor. “Apologies. I … uh, I do not want to interrupt. I’ll just...” 

If Azure said nothing, Katané would leave.

“Stay. The water is delicious. You should join.”

Katané looked down at the water then back up at Azure. The man swallowed and moved a foot back, but stayed poised, unable to move away.

Azure tried again. “You found what your were looking for then?”

“What?”

“You were searching for something, were you not?”

Without taking his eyes of Azure, Katané reached down to his belt and pulled out a scroll.

Azure moved through the water, towards Katané and slowly looked him up and down. He reached up and asked, “May I?” 

***

Katané watched Azure glide through the clear water, eyeing him up and down, openly appraising him. No man had ever looked at him like that, with such interest. No, it was more than interest. It was desire. It kindled something inside Katané, a heat more intense than the desert sun.

Then Azure stood, water sliding down his smooth, lean chest. He’d seen men naked before, but never as hairless as this one. He wondered how much hair Azure had other places and glanced down into the water.

“May I?” Azure asked, reaching up.

Katané blinked. What had Azure just said? Something about what he’d found. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Katané was handing Azure the scrolls. 

“A technology scroll. Very valuable. I met an old Xin-Xi veteran who said she learned ancient mysticism in such a scroll.” Azure unrolled one of the scrolls. After studying it for a minute he said, “This teaches how to cut and shape wood, then place it with gears and rope. I know not the word...”

“A machine?”

“Yes. Look. This is a writing of how the thing can throw heavy rocks great distances. It looks slow and costly.”

Katané felt suddenly possessive. “I found them. The scrolls belong to me and my tribe.” 

“Yes, yes. Honor your greed. Are all your people such beasts?” Azure slapped Katané playfully on the leg, is if he was a naughty child. Then, Azure rolled the scroll back up, but didn’t hand them back.

Katané wanted to grab Azure, pin him to the floor, and show him what real discipline looked like. Instead he got down on his knees, eye to eye with Azure, and said, “Give them back, alright?”

Azure leaned forward, a twinkle in his eye, “Or what?”

Katané’s frustration was about to boil over. He didn’t know what he wanted to do more, shove Azure away or kiss him. it was like they were locked in place, each searching the other’s face for what to do next. 

Finally, Azure broke the silence. “I will see you keep the scrolls if you share something else with me.”

“Oh, are we haggling now?”

Azure laid the scrolls gently on the floor and put a hand on Katané’s bare shoulder. The touch was light, but it felt like Azure had burned him and the fire tore through his whole body. “Share your body with me. We will both enjoy a good bargain.”

Katané throat was tight and he said, “I am married.”

“And? Are you saying you are not interested in my trade?”

Katané considered it. What was the harm in a little pleasure? After this storm passed, they would go their separate ways and never see each other again. He’d just indulge this once.

Katané surged forward, leaning over Azure and kissing him hard. Azure responded immediately, placing his hands on Katané’s face, and kissing him back. It felt like the storm that raged outside had somehow slipped into his body and he let the burning heat consume him.


	8. Lost Tales

As soon as Skarm entered her daughter’s rooms, she was attacked. Small arms wrapped around her leg as Vibrant Poppy exclaimed, “Mama!”

Skarm bent down and was about to lift the child, when a jolt of pain shot through her ribs. “Ouch.”

“Mama has a hurt?” The toddler asked.

“Yes, one of the new soldiers struck me during training, but I hit him back even harder and taught him a valuable lesson.”

“I want to hit, too. Voppo hit soldiers with Mama.”

“Yes, once you are old enough, you may come and train with me.”

Her daughter’s face fell into a lovely pout. “I want hit soldiers now.”

“I’m sorry, my blossom. Mama’s injuries are too great to fight any more today. 

“We were just about to get ready for bed,” the caretaker said, “Why doesn’t your mother tell you a story, instead.”

“Yes, I shall tell you a story about strategy and leadership,” Skarm said, leading her daughter by the hand to the low bed.

Skarm sat down on the edge of the small bed and arranged the cushions.

“I want a Papa story.”

Skarm kept her face neutral and tried to redirect her daughter’s interest, “I know. Perhaps the one about the lost archer and the thirsty Imperius.”

“No soldier stories. Voppo want a Papa story!”

Skarm knew when to surrender. She pulled her daughter close and began, “When you were just a tiny baby, your Papa lived at the palace. Even though you didn’t know how to talk yet, Papa enjoyed strolling around the city with you in his pack and he show you interesting things, like the spice market, the spitter corral, and the river port. But your favorite place was the palace garden on the roof. You loved to crawl between the flowers and make Papa search for you.”

“Like playing Hawk and Mouse?”

“Yes, like playing Hawk and Mouse. You would delight in sliding between the violets and the climbing roses. Then, Papa would circle around and around, calling out ‘Where is my Verdancy? Where is my little girl?’ Then he would pounce on you and tickle you and you would laugh and laugh.”

“When will Papa come home?”

Skarm sighed, but forced her voice to stay bright, “As soon as General Zoy has won the war, my little flower. Very soon.”

As much as Skarm wished the hopeful words were true, she doubted either of them would ever see her husband again. Even if he was alive when the war ended, would he want to come back to the home of his enemy? Her heart ached at the memories and she shoved them away. Dwelling on the past would not change the present. She would do her best for her daughter and her tribe.


	9. Fruit of Spirit

Katané and Azure stayed in the ruins, drinking in the sweet water and each other, long after the storm had passed. Something about Azure’s generous touch, his brazen joy, had realigned something inside him.

“I think you are not a man, but a fish.” Azure said finding Katané in the pool again.

“Oh? Then you’re worm, dangling on hook.”

Azure frowned, trying to figure out what Katané had said. Then he laughed. Then Katané laughed. And it was like Katané was boy and he could laugh at foolish things and not care what anyone thought of him. Part of him wished he could stay like this, hidden away from the world and his burdens, forever. But what about Azure? Did he feel the same?

“Azure, why do you want to go to Zayazuzu?”

“Did I not say? My group is looking for me there, to arrange trade with the Zebasi.”

“Yes, but why do you want to go there?”

Azure sighed, the laughter fading from his face, and said, “Ai-Mo are taught that enlightenment grows from inner peace. Since I was a child, there has been a hole in my life, something missing. Even when I was with family, it never felt like home. Then, when I became a mind-bender, the pull of discovering new places and people gave me hope that I would find some person or some place that would fill me up and make me feel whole. So, I keep looking and maybe, it will be Zayazuzu that bring me inner peace.” 

Home. The idea pierced Katané like spear in his gut. He knew what he would do.

“Azure,” Katané announced, “I’m going with you to Zayazuzu as an Ai-Mo.”

“You need not do that. If you point me the way to the capital, I can...”

“I’m tired of waiting around for the war to be over. I want to go home, too.” Katané reached for his knife and began cutting of fistfuls of his hair.

“What are you doing to your hair? Stop.”

“I’m going to look like one of your people. That way I can slip into the city and figure out how to stop this war.”

“War? What war? I thought King Sol of the Zebasi had closed the Imperius.”

“Yes, that war is over, but now the Zebasi are at war with the Oumaji. We were sworn allies, until King Sol was killed in battle, his daughter took the throne. Then, a band of Zebasi archers shredded a group of Oumaji holy pilgrims with arrows.”

Azure frowned, “Yes, that would break any alliance.”

A new thought struck Katané. What if he came across his wife and daughter? Would they even recognize him? No, he wouldn’t think about that now. He would get into the city and find a way to end the war. Azure and the Ai-Mo were the key.

He cut off another lock of hair.

“Not like that. Here, I will help.” Azure took the knife and began cutting Katané’s hair away.


	10. Throne of Zayazuzu

An abundant feast for Azure’s senses greeted him in Zayazuzu. He marveled at the women laden with precariously balanced baskets on their heads. He inhaled the tangy smells of the mangos, yams, and melons in the marketplace. He paused to listen to a cluster of brightly colored parrots squawk and screech. He kept stopping to gawk so often that Katané had to take him by the arm lead him away toward the palace. Discovering so many new and interesting things thrilled Azure like nothing else and he remembered that this was what made life worth living.

They had just passed a spice shop when a pair of guards in leopard headgear, a man and a woman, approached. “Are you from the Ai-Mo tribe?” 

Katané’s hand tightened on his arm, but Azure greeted the guards warmly. “I am Azure, of the Ai-Mo tribe. I come to trade.”

The guard nodded, “We weren’t expecting you yet, but come with us to the palace. The queen will want to see you.”

With one guard leading the way and the other bringing up the rear, they came to the palace, a soaring sandstone tower overflowing with narrow balconies and lush window gardens. Lion statues taller than Azure stood sentry at the palace gates and Azure couldn’t help but reach out and touch the carved paw. 

“Wait in the yard,” the Zebasi instructed.

Azure saw the servants and soldiers turn to gawk at them. He smiled at them and even waved at some children who were staring, unabashedly, at him.

Katané tugged on Azure’s arm and said quietly, “I shouldn’t have come to the palace. I can’t be seen.”

“Why?”

Katané looked ill and his voice shook. “This was a mistake. I need to go.”

“Go? Go where? Will it not look suspicious if you leave now, when the rest of my people are not arrived”

He could see Katané was hiding something and Azure pressed him. “You have been here before? You fear recognition.”

“I can’t… You don’t understand....” Katané looked down at the ground.

The implications of an Oumaji being discovered in the Zebasi capital suddenly became clear, like fog clearing from his path and revealing unexpected dangers. This situation just got more complicated. He hated putting his companion in danger, and yet the man’s connection to the palace could benefit him.

“Listen, just give me what you know about the Queen. When I go to her, I want her to look on me favorably.”

Katané rubbed a hand over his face.“She likes valuables, jewelry, rare silks, that sort of thing. But only gold, not silver. And red is her favorite color.”

Azure looked hard at Katané. He looked like he might be sick. “You look unwell, Katané. Why do you not sit down?” Azure guided him to a low wooden bench against the long-neck corral.

Katané spoke carefully, as if the words might change their mind if he didn’t. “God forgive me, there is one other thing Skarm likes, beside luxuries. Pleasure.”

Azure would have laughed if Katané hadn’t said it so seriously. “Pleasure? Of the body? I could, I suppose, but that seems a bit bold, even for me.”

Katané let out a long sigh. “She has very strong ... appetites.”

Insight struck and Azure squinted at Katané. “The queen is your wife, or... was you wife?”

Compassion flooded Azure. He hated to see Katané in such turmoil. He could see the man still loved his wife, loved her and feared her. The Oumaji had come here, to aid him and at such great risk. How could he ease Katané’s pain? Azure bent down and put both hands on Katané’s hunched shoulders. He tried to put as much comfort and peace into the touch. But Katané wasn’t suffering from any physical ailment, only an emotional one. 

Yet the reassuring contact seemed to release something inside Katané. Words tumbled out of him, like a stampede of wildebeests. “I was exiled when the war began. It wasn’t my fault. I knew nothing about border massacre. Skarm believed me. She spared my life and helped me escape, but if I am found …”

A servant approached and Azure straighten up. “Honored guests,” the maid said, “Her Royal Highness, Queen Brisk Harmony, will see you now. Follow me, please.”

Azure flashed the woman a smile as if seeing the queen was what had been dreaming of his entire life. “Yes, but my friend is unwell. Too much sun I think. Would you not want him to be sick away from the Queen?”

The servant peered at Katané who leaned over and put his face in his hands. “Fine,” she said. “He may wait here. You should …”

“Is there not a place quiet and out of the way, where he might rest, out of the sun?” Azure asked.

“Yes, yes. There is a room behind the corral for the grooms. He may rest in there.”

Azure turned and touched the back of Katané's neck, “Take comfort, my friend, and wait for me. I will be back soon.”

His face still in his hands, Katané nodded slowly.

Azure stood up stall and followed the servant inside. Despite Katané's grim predicament, Azure was looking forward to meeting Queen Skarm.

***

Skarm appraised the placid foreigner in unadorned sky blue robes. With his head gracefully bowed, he looked like he was part of some kind of religious order. Although she had been relieved that the scouts’ reports had been true and that the people were peaceful, she hoped they weren’t all celibate, or worse. She had told Zoy she wanted fresh entertainment in her bed, and she hoped at least one of them would be an adequate lover. She might as well try this one. He was younger than her, but not by much. His was smooth and lean, not muscled like a warrior or wiry like an archer, but elegant, like water pouring out of a fountain. Perhaps this one would please her.

“Enlightenment upon you, Queen Skarm. Gratitude for your hospitality,” the man said in heavily accented Oumaji. “I am Azure, of the Ai-Mo tribe, and your humble servant.”

She flinched at the long vowels. It had been almost a year since she’d heard that language spoken in the palace. And how did he know to call her Skarm? Only family called her by that name. 

“You are welcome to the blessed plains of Zebasi, you, and your people. Some among my people believe you pose a threat to our tribe, but it is my deepest conviction that all people should be given an opportunity to display their good character.”

“I would like that,” Azure said and his eager smile made her catch her breath. How could a man have a smile like that? So warm, so inviting, so intimate? It was like he knew her, husk to kernel and yet, he also wanted to know her better.

She leaned forward. “Oh, and what might a humble person such as yourself offer the glorious tribe of Zebasi?” She didn’t really expect these poor wanders to having anything of value to share. So far he knew how to be civil. She hoped he knew how to flirt.

“I propose an exchange, one that benefits us both.”

“Go on.” The gleam in his eye made her pulse start to race. 

“I have heard of the Zebasi’s fertility and seen the bounty of the land with my own eyes,” he said eyeing her up and down. “In trade for your farming teachings, I would share the Ai-Mo knowledge of customs.”

She tried to hide her disappointment, “Customs? I assure you, my tribe has a rich tradition of ritual and culture. We have no need for foreign mannersl”

His face widened in surprise, “Oh no. Apologies. You are very courteous and have lovely manners. This is my fault. I do not know the language well. I mean, currency, income.”

“What do customs have to do with money?”

“Your people have ports, do they not? With trade back and forth? Our people use custom houses, built on every port, to measure what comes in and out, and claim a small portion for the tribe. The more ports, the more trade, the more income.”

“Ah, you speak of taxes. We already have that.”

“Yes, but the Ai-Mo system will double a tribe’s economy in only a few seasons. We have seen this with the Kickoo. Think of treasures your tribe could have, gold, jewels, fine fabrics ….”

“Ancestors have mercy, you know just what to say to please me. I trust you have other gifts, besides economic ones? I give you my permission to talk to my chief agriculturalist and the minister of trade, later. For now, will you join me in my private chambers? Show me what other talents you possess.

“I would enjoy that.” That self-assured smile appeared on Azure’s face again, and she felt her body grow tight in anticipation.


	11. Doomed Spirit

Inside the small room, Katané leaned against a sack of grain and and put his head in his hands. He didn’t have to pretend to feel unwell. If he was recognized here, he would be killed, no questions asked. He’d been fortunate enough to escape a year ago. Even with Skarm leading him out the secret passage, he had barely escaped the city. 

A voice outside the room made him tense. “See. You owe me, twenty marks.”

“I don’t think so.” A second voice was coming closer.

“Took less than an hour for the queen to get that bald stranger into her bed.”

“I heard it was him who took her to bed. That’s different.” The voices moved on.

“Don’t even try to get out of it. Hand over the coin.”

Katané’s dread at being caught melted into a desperate agony. He imagined Skarm and Azure together, Azure piercing Skarm’s facade of haughty indifference with that marvelous smile. Skarm running her hand over Azure’s stubbly skull, enjoying the feel of the soft hair against her sensitive fingertips. Their kisses, deep and hungry. Would Skarm ever want Katané back? He shook the torturous imagines from his mind and bolted from the small room. 

A servant called to him, “Are you well, man? You look pained.”

Katané said nothing and dashed up the steps to the upper courtyard, then up more to the hallway that lead to the royal apartment. If he could find the secret passage that lead outside, he could escape the same way he had a year ago. He hesitated before turning down the opposite corridor. What if he went to Skarm’s room now? Would they stop in embarrassment or would they invite him to join? He didn’t know which he wanted more. He took a step towards the queen’s rooms, then another.

“Katané?”

Katané spun around. General Zoy was on the landing, his leopard cloak hanging loose around his shoulders. Zoy’s shock turned to glee. “Hah! This is too perfect.”

“It is not what you think. I came to …” but Katané couldn’t think of a good reason why he was here, not one Zoy would believe.

Zoy let out a bark of laughter. “Ancestors have delivered me a miracle. An Oumaji prince disguised as one of those foppish foreigners. I won’t need to kill the queen and blame it on the smiling fool. Not, with you here, returned as a spy. I won’t need anything more than your dead body.”

Katané’s breath quickened as Zoy pulled a knife from his belt and took a fighter’s stance. Other than his body, Katané had nothing to fight with. He’d never been good at hand to hand combat. As a rider, he’d trained with the spear, swooping in at speed and skewering the enemy. Defense was never something he had bothered with. His only chance was escape. Too late, Katané realized that Zoy was standing between him and the corridor that lead to the secret exit. 

Zoy lunged at Katané, but Katané was able to spin away just as the knife tore through his robes. Zoy slashed again and this time the knife cut through Katané’s side, the pain a bolt through his ribs. 

Zoy suddenly stepped back. “I don’t need to waste time dancing with you.” His knife still raised, Zoy called out, “Guards! Here! An Oumaji in the palace. Come quickly.”

Katané knew he didn’t have any more time. Could he make it to Skarm? If he did, would she listen to him over Zoy? And what about Azure? Katané’s presence here would doom the entire Ai-mo delegation. He had to escape now, but to do that he had to get past Zoy.

He watched Zoy for a moment, shifted his weight as if he was going to move to the right. He feigned as if to run away from Zoy, and when the general moved towards him, he rolled under the outstretched knife and away. Then he stood and ran around the corner.

He heard Zoy’s laughter from behind him. “This is too easy. You’ve nowhere to go.”

Katané reached for the lever behind the potted palm and only felt smooth sandstone. He glanced back, but Zoy hadn’t followed him. 

“Guards. The spy is here.”

Katané felt around with both hands and finally found the notch in the wall and the lever below. He pushed, the wall slid back, and Katané ducked inside.


	12. Majestic Wrath

Azure wrapped his arms around Skarm as she curled into his chest. The woman may have strong appetites, but Azure had quickly discovered how to sate them. He’d learned that there were some common love-making techniques, pressure against the hips or a soft kiss under the jaw, that aroused almost everyone, men and women alike. But what he loved to discover, where those special pleasure centers, unique to each person. 

Now, fully satisfied, Skarm burrowed into his embrace. He expected her to start purring any minute. Instead, she jolted away from him.

“What?” he asked. “Are you unwell?”

“No, quite the contrary. My injury from sparring, it has vanished. And it was a serious hit.”

Azure smiled, “Oh, that. I have away with my hands.”

“You did that? How?”

Azure began stroking her back again, “I’ll trade you my secret if you give me one of yours.”

“Hmmm,” Skarm murmured. Azure took that as a ‘yes’ and decided to take a chance.

“You stand proud as ruler here. You enjoy a magnificent capital and a thriving tribe. Why break a happy alliance with Oumaji? Both tribes were blooming inside of it.”

Skarm rolled away from him, resentment on her face, “You have it wrong. The Oumaji were the ones who ended it, not us. It was holding nicely, until they maliciously attacked Lalcobo without reason.”

“Truly? That is not what I heard.” Azure couldn’t hide his surprise, but he could hide how he’d gotten his information. “I heard a squad of Zebasi archers killed some Oumaji villagers on a religious journey to their prophet’s death place. After such religious offense, the Oumaji riders trailed the archers to Lalcobo and retaliated.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Why would anyone in my tribe attack Oumaji pilgrims? That sounds like a flimsy…”

The door burst open and an older man in tassel leopard skins and two armed guards entered. The older man pointed at Azure with a long knife and commanded, “Get him. Bring the spy to the yard so everyone can see the execution.”

Azure instinctively pulled back, trying to hide behind Skarm.

Skarm was outraged. She sat up tall, her nakedness reinforcing her affronted tone. “You shall not touch him.” She told the guards. Then to the older man, she said, “Zoy, how dare you burst into my private chambers! Have you no respect for boundaries? You may control my troops, but you do not rule over my home.”

The guards hesitated, looking to Zoy for direction. The queen stood, pulled a silk robe around her body and tied it with a sash.

Zoy blinked, finally noticing the scene, the rumpled bed, and what he must have interrupted. “I had to, my queen, for your safety. This man is a spy.”

Azure found his voice. “I am no spy. I am a healer and a diplomat.”

“Then why did you come to the palace in the company of a disguised Oumaji sheikh? Are you even a foreigner at all? Perhaps you are all Oumaji spies, come to murder us in our beds.”

Azure suddenly understood. Katané must have been discovered. What could he do now? Would they believe Katané had only accompanied him as a guide and meant no harm? Could he deny knowing Katané was really an Oumaji and pretend that he too had been tricked? No, he could not abandon his companion. The man had saved his life. He’d have died in the stand storm without him. Azure thought back to his diplomatic training. Before entering into negotiations, one had to have all the information. 

Azure stalled for time and kept his tone affronted. “Why are you saying this?”

“I found Katané, in the royal suite.”

“Katané!” The queen gasped. “Where is he?” 

Zoy sighed and frowned. “I don’t know. He got away.”

Azure sagged with relief.

Skarm shouted, “What do you mean he got away? Are you even sure it was him?”

“Katané may have shaved his head and dressed in Ai-Mo colors, but it was him. I’m sure of it.”

Azure asked cautiously, “So you have no proof?”

“I don’t need proof. You have my testimony. I saw him with my own eyes, just down the hall. Katané was here and you will pay for associating with the enemy.”

Azure said, “Your testimony? Was it not your testimony that proved the attack on Lalcobo was unprovoked? Was it not your testimony that sparked war? ”

Zoy took a step forward, lifting his knife, “You lying little…”

Skarm’s hand grabbed Zoy’s wrist, stopping him from slicing Azure’s throat. “Enough, Zoy.”

“You are taking his side?” Zoy pulled back, appalled. “What is wrong with you? Has this foreigner corrupted your sense of honor?”

“Leave Azure out of this,” she hissed.

“I knew you were never fit to rule. You pretend to be strong, to care about your tribe, but you can’t hide your weak nature from me.”

Skarm stood up tall and raised her chin. “Your concern for my safety is admirable. However, as you can plainly see, this man is unarmed and not a threat. Until you have proof that he is a spy or intends me harm, you will abide by the laws of this tribe and leave him with me.”

Zoy sneered, “Very well. I’ll find Katané. And when I do, this deceitful wretch will die and I will present my case to the people that you are unfit to rule.”


	13. The Epic Dark

Katané fumbled in the dark passage and tried to keep his panic under control. The heavy blackness pressed in on him. One thought drove him forward - he had to get out of the palace.

He placed his hands along the rough stone walls, feeling his way until he reached an impasse. Blindly, he felt around for some sort of latch or lever to release the door and let him out. Even the darkest night wasn’t this dark. Would he run out of air before he found the exit? Finally, he found a notch in the wall and pressed down on a lever. 

Nothing happened. 

He pressed again with both hands, but still the wall in front of him didn’t move. No. This could not be happening. He had to get out. 

Desperation seized him and he threw his body at the wall. It moved a crack and light spilled into the dark space. Katané breathed in relief and pushed against the stone, leaning against the wall with all his strength. He heard voices coming from outside and paused. Once it was quiet, he gave the stone door one more hard push. The door swung open and he tumbled out into a dank and narrow alley.

Katané stood up, panting from the exertion, and looked around. Another murmur of voices came from a building across the alley. The pungent smells of rotten food and stale piss hung in the air. He guessed this was the back of some kind of tavern. If he could find, or steal, some new clothes and some supplies, he could probably sneak out of the city. Once he was outside the city walls, he could steal a long-neck and figure out a better plan from there.

He turned to look back at the imposing palace walls and the turrets soaring into the air. He wished he could have explained everything to Azure before he left. And then he thought of Skarm. 

Zoy would kill Skarm if Katané left now.

And blame it on Azure.

The weight of their deaths, all because of him, slammed into him like a Quetzali shield. He didn’t even think about it. He had to go back.


	14. Eternal Quests

Skarm was shaking with rage and she took it out on the only other person left in the room, Azure. 

She paced the room as she spoke. “Is Zoy going mad? Blind? Senile? Ancestors give me strength, he actually thought he saw my husband in the palace. And disguised as one of your people? It is preposterous.”

She noticed Azure had sat down quietly on the bed, now back in his sky-blue woolen robe, looking down at his feet. She suddenly felt terrible for him. Zoy had nearly killed the gentle man. She took a deep breath and dropped down and sat next to him.

“How are you, Azure? It must have been terrifying for you.”

Azure’s face was blank and he continued to look at the floor. “Yes, fear took me, and thank you for stopping him, but … Skarm, I need to tell you something.”

Skarm frowned. “What?”

When Azure said nothing, Skarm stood up and swore, “Floods and Fires, Katané was here! You are an Oumaji spy.”

“No,” Azure mumbled, “I am no spy. I am Ai-Mo, but Katané joined me. He helped me when I was…”

“Get out of my sight, you lying, wretched…”

Azure stood up, defiant. “I never lied to you and I am not here to hurt you or your tribe.” He looked into her eyes, his brow furrowed, his mouth tight. He said more softly, “I implore you, Skarm, hear me.”

His earnestness smoothed her outrage into curiosity. “Fine, tell me how you know my husband and why I should believe you over Zoy?”

“Because Zoy loves war more than he loves his tribe, or his queen,” A deep voice said from behind her. “Unlike me.” 

She knew that voice.

Skarm turned to see Katané stepping through the silk curtains. He wore the same light blue robes as Azure and his scalp was recently shaved, but he was her husband, she had no doubt.

She let out a gasp, then ran to him. Katané took her into his arms and she pressed herself into him, to reassure herself that he was real and not her imagination. They clung to each other for a long time, then she pulled back and gripped his face in both of her hands, “Ancestors, I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Love, listen to me, Zoy is going to kill you and blame it on Azure.”

“What?” Skarm flinched. This was all too much. It must be some kind of bizarre nightmare

“Zoy told me …”

A knock sounded at the door. “Skarm, may I come in and talk? Is the Ai-Mo still with you?” It was Zoy. 

Skarm’s mind was spinning and she didn’t know what to do. Should she tell Zoy that Katané was here, with her now? If she did, he would be killed. Even if he was her husband, Zoy would never listen. And then Azure would be killed too, for harboring him, and all the Ai-Mo tribe would be labeled their enemy. 

“Leave me in peace, Zoy.”

Zoy continued from outside the door, “I apologize for barging in on you earlier, my queen. I should have been more sensitive to your, uh, situation.”

Skarm weighed her options. Zoy was not someone to be refused. She remembered what Katané had said about Zoy wanting to kill her and blame Azure. But what if Zoy was right? What if there was an Oumaji plot against her? She would have to find out who was telling the truth. 

She whispered to Azure and Katané, “Hide, over there.” She gestured to the washroom. Azure moved away, but Katané scowled at her. 

She pointed at the hiding spot. “Now.” 

Katané huffed, but moved to join Azure out of sight.

Then she called out to Zoy, “Enter. Azure left a moment ago.”

Skarm tried to steady her nerves as Zoy came in. “So, have you located Katané?” she asked.

“No, but we found a secret passage left ajar. He must have escaped that way. I’ve sent warriors to scour the city and the outskirts.” Zoy moved closer. “So, the Ai-Mo just left?”

She saw the scheming in his eyes. He was planning something and she needed answers. “Zoy, tell me the truth. Did you start the war with Oumaji?”

“Why would you say that?” Zoy seemed genuinely surprised, although she noted that his response was not a denial.

“I have become aware that the Oumaji only attacked Lalcobo after a group of Zebasi archers shot some of their civilians, some religious travelers.”

“Did that Ai-Mo snake tell you that?” Zoy sneered. “I told you he was a spy.” He was at arms length now, his hands resting on his belt. She knew he kept a knife there. But she was a warrior, trained with the best, and she could defend herself.

Anger burst out of her. “Zoy, how could you? These battles are no game. People’s lives are at stake, people’s families.” 

She saw Zoy’s weight shift and she instinctively took antelope stance, ready to kick him in the gut if he got closer.

Then, from his hiding spot, Katané shouted, “Skarm, look out. He’s got a knife!”

Zoy did have a knife, she could see his hand on the hilt, but Katané’s warning made Zoy pause and look around the room. 

Instead of attacking her, as she’d anticipated, he threw his knife at her, just as Katané appeared in the door. The knife grazed her arm as Katané tackled Zoy. Azure was there next, pulling her back. She struggled away from Azure, wanting to join the fray, when Zoy kicked at Katané and rolled away. Before she could reach him, Zoy stood and ran out of the room.

“Traitorous coward.” Katané called after him. “Come back and fight like an honorable warrior.”

“Let me go!” Skarm shouted, pulling away from Azure. Then, she turned to look at Katané, “You fool! Why can’t you ever think before you act?”

Katane groaned in pain and Azure crouched down next to him. “I was helping you,” Katané whined. 

“Helping me? You let Zoy get away, you brainless lout. I had the situation under control, Katané. You should of all people know I can take care of myself in a fight and I do not require your help or anyone else’s.”

Azure put his arms around Katané and helped get him to his feet. The two men looked at each other for a long while, Azure’s arms still holding Katané securely, closely. It was as if they had forgotten her, Zoy, and everything else, except the two of them. Irritation at being ignored roiled inside her. She was queen, after all.

“Are you even listening to me?” Skarm said and the two men jumped apart. She couldn’t help but laugh at their reaction. “It seems you know each other better than I imagined. You’ll have to tell me the whole story later, but we have Zoy to deal with.” 

She went to the hall and shouted for help. Zoy would have to be stopped.


	15. Bold Games

From a pile of brightly colored cushions, Azure watched Katané place the final wooden block on the tower he was building with his daughter. The moment Katané let go, the little girl swatted at the stack of blocks, giggling at her triumphant destruction.

“Again,” the girl said.

“Yes, your highness.” Katané bowed and wordlessly started to collect the blocks and rebuild the toy tower.

Azure thought of the scrolls Katané had found in the ruins. He picked up a spoon from the refreshment tray and one of the small wooden blocks. He laid down on the floor, placed the block on the spoon, aimed, and flicked the block at Katané’s tower. 

Azure whooped with delight as the tiny missile connected with the block tower, collapsing the burgeoning construction.

“Hey,” Katané protested. “I was building that for Voppo.”

“My Papa,” the girl pouted. “My blocks.”

“Apologies,” Azure said, moving back to his cushion against the wall.

Then Skarm entered the room, “Enough playing, my flower. Mama and Papa need to talk.”

“Aw. But Voppo wants to play more.”

“If you’re a good listener, Papa will come tell you a story when it is time for bed.”

The little girl considered Skarm’s offer, “A story with fighting?”

“Whatever you want, princess,” Katané said, beaming at her.

Voppo lunged at Katané, squeezed him as if he was a ripe mango, then skipped out of the room.

Skarm folded her legs under her next to Azure. “We need to discuss what to do next,” she said.

Skarm did most of the talking with Katané occasional asking questions and Azure observing them. Azure had bedded many people, men, women, and even some Aquarion, but he’d never been involved with both halves of a married couple at the same time. Seduction and pleasure was one of the best ways to earn trust and gain insight. The Xin-Xi emperor Mistah would never had given them the secret to the mountain pass if he hadn’t indulged in the man’s foot fetish. But this entanglement was a new situation for Azure and he wasn’t sure how to proceed. He had spent hours meditating and hoping for some insight on the problem, but he still didn’t know what to do.

Above all, Azure didn’t want to involve himself in their war, but he did need to find a safe way for his tribe to integrate into this land. If nothing else, he needed the exchange of skills Skarm had offered.

“If the guards can’t find Zoy by now, he must be out of the city. He probably took the same passageway you did,” Skarm was saying. 

“Where do you think me might go?”

“If I was Zoy, I would go to the border, to press the battle and try to destroy the Oumaji before anyone can stop him. Which is why I sent my fastest leopards west, with my personal order removing Zoy from command and ordering him apprehended.”

“He may disappear into the plains. You need to consider that you may never find him, Skarm.” Katané said softly.

Azure watched the two of them. If he was cautious, and held back from both of them, would his tribe lose their foothold here? What if he chose just one to focus his attention on and he chose wrong? But if he pressed his advantage and tried to please both Katané and Skarm, might he offend and lose both? 

“You may be right, my love,” Skarm continued. “Zoy has used our people’s lives and our tribes resources to further his war-loving agenda. Yes, the Zeb are a tribe of warriors, but first we were farmers. Perhaps it is time we return from battle to our farms, our workshops, and our ports.”

A scribe came in, knelt down, and handed Skarm a roll of paper. “A message from Cobobozan, your majesty.”

While Skarm read the message, Katané glanced at Azure. Azure gave Katané a reassuring smile. The Oumaji gave him a shy smile in return. Azure had seen this type of reaction before, but decided to test the strength of his hold over Katané. Azure winked at him. Not a fast playful wink, but a slow knowing one. Katané swallowed hard before taking a breath. Azure knew where he stood, at least with him.

“That traitorous wretch. That deceitful snake. That thieving, dung-faced, putrid…” Skarm fumed.

“I take it Zoy has been found?” Azure asked.

“Yes. Zoy had gone south to Cobobozan,” Skarm said. “He’s taken all of the southern garrison with him - three squads of archers and all the warriors. But why?” She looked up to see Katané gazing at Azure and snapped, “Pay attention, Katané.”

“I am,” Katané said, flustered. “Why go south? The war is to the west.”

“The Quetzali are south, he cannot hope to start a war with them. Their shield walls are impenetrable.” Skarm seemed to be talking to herself more than either of the men.

“Skarm, I’ve been thinking,” Katané said tentatively. “You may be able to stop your troops from attacking the Oumaji, but that alone won’t bring peace. I need to talk to the council, explain what’s going on with Zoy. I may be able to convince them to agree to a new treaty.”

Skarm frowned, “No, you should stay. I can send someone else to the council with my terms of a truce.”

“Skarm, who is the council more likely to listen to, me, the brother of the sheik, or your messenger?”

“Please, Katané. It’s too dangerous.” 

Azure saw the unspoken thoughts behind her words. The queen didn’t want to lose her husband again. 

Katané must have seen her vulnerability too and leaned over to take his wife in his arms. She moved closer and curled into his embrace.

“It will be alright, Skarm. I will always come back to you. I came back now and I will again.”

Azure was still trying to figure out where he stood in their relationship. Katané was infatuated with him, but still cared about his wife. The woman might have enjoyed her romp with Azure, but she clearly still loved Katané. What’s more, she did not seem to be overly bothered by her husband’s interest in Azure, so long as she still commanded her husband’s loyalty. How to make this work between them? It was a puzzle he needed to solve.

Skarm pulled back from Katané and said, “You are right. You should go, but you should take Azure with you.”

“What?” Azure and Katané said at the same time.

“Azure, you are the most charming person I have ever met. If you could convince Katané to shave his head and starting wearing Ai-Mo rags, you could convince the Oumaji council to lay down their weapons and plant gardens on their roofs.”

Azure frowned. Why was the queen sending them both away? This was a disaster. “As much as I wish to help, I arrived to establish trade with the Zebasi. I cannot leave. We need to finalize our trade agreement.” 

“I assure you, I understand your goal and how important it is to you and your tribe,” Skarm said. “Which is why I am sending you with Katané. Once his mission is done in Oumaji, you will both return to me. Then we can finish our trade agreement.”

Azure understood too. The queen knew Azure would come back to finalize their tribes’ political agreements and where Azure would go, Katané would follow. If he brought Katané back to her, Azure would be rewarded with the technology he wanted.

Azure smiled at her, “Of course, your majesty. Anything you wish.”

“Anything?” Skarm asked, her face softening into the hint of a smile.

“Anything,” Azure answered.

“Good. Then, tonight, I desire both you and Katané in my bed.” Skarm said.

Katané froze. “Both of us?”

“Yes”

“All three of us?” Katané said, leaning forward as if he hadn’t heard right.

“Yes, Katané. I’m so glad you can count.”

Skarm looked Azure, waiting to see if he would protest, but Azure only smiled at her. This was an excellent way to sort the puzzle between the three of them. Also, he’d never shared a bed with two other people at the same time and he was eager to try it out.


	16. Bright Faith

It look longer than Katané thought to convince the council elders to a new truce with the Zebasi. Skarm had been right about taking Azure with him. Katané had reasoned with half the council and Azure had charmed the rest. As much as he had savored the nights with Azure, they had both been relieved when the council formally agreed to the new treaty and they could return to the Zebasi capital and Skarm. But as they reached the city gates, it was clear that the Zebasi people were still at war. Zebasi warriors and long-neck riders choked the roads leading south. 

As they reached the palace gates, a group of five bald, light blue clad Ai-Mo came forward to greet Azure. He embraced them all in turn, two even kissed him hard on the lips. Katané stood there waiting as the Ai-Mo gushed over seeing their compatriot again. Katané squashed the resentment that flared up; he had no claim on Azure. These were his people. 

“I’ll just go up and find Skarm, alright Azure?”

Azure glanced at him, “Yes, yes.” Then he resumed his joyous reunion with his compatriots.

Katané left Azure in the courtyard with the other Ai-Mo and walked up the long flights of steps to the royal apartments. But Skarm wasn’t in her rooms. He washed and found some food and drink. When Skarm still didn’t show up, Katané went out into the corridor and asked a page, “Where is the queen?”

“In the map room, sir. She’s in there most of the time these days, now that Zoy is… Well that’s where she is.”

Katané hurried down the steps to the room with the map of the known world carved into the table. He had only been in this space once before, and the table was smaller then, and there were fewer pieces representing cities and units on it. Skarm was leaning on the edge of the table, contemplating a group of light blue riders and warriors approaching a line of dark green figures holding shields with rows of orange archers behind them. He was surprised to see she was also wearing a pale blue dress, Ai-Mo colors.

Skarm looked up as he came closer and exclaimed, “Katané!” She threw her arms around him and he held her tight for a long moment, then she kissed him hard. “Is Azure with you?”

“He’s in the yard, with his people. What’s going on?” Katané gestured to the figures on the map. “It looks like we have an army of Ai-Mo going south to confront a group of Zebasi archers hiding behind Quetzali defenders.”

“Yes. Zoy has joined forces with the corn-lovers to the south. They have taken two of our smaller cities, Wabola and Cocowa”

“Why the blue?” Katané asked.

“Since we have formally joined the Ai-Mo trade federation, I have had our people switched to Ai-Mo colors. There custom houses have really filled our coffers. The blue also helps our forces distinguish between our troops and Zoy’s traitors.”

She turned back to the map. “We have been unable to gain ground against that cursed shield wall and every day, they advance closer to the capital. I have been staring at this map for hours, yet I cannot see a way through. I refused to continue throwing riders at them. We have sent too many souls to meet their ancestors early.”

Skarm banged her fist against the table and all the map pieces wobbled, emphasizing their precarious position. 

Katané felt helpless. Now that his mission was complete, Azure would be leaving soon with the rest of the Ai-Mo caravan. Katané would be left to watch Skarm struggle with the coming onslaught. What could he do? He was no strategist. The Oumaji forces were in no position to come to the Zebasi aid, even if there wasn’t over a year of bad blood between them. Skarm was right, there was no way to win against Zoy and the Quetzali. The road before them was paved in loss and pain.

“Perhaps it is best to surrender,” Katané said gently.

“What? How can you say such a thing?”

“I’ve seen what the war between the Zebasi and the Oumaji has cost, both in resources and lives. Sometimes it is better to resign and live to see another day, than to fight an unwinnable war.”

“No, I refuse to resign myself to that power-hungry lizard. There must be a way.”

They both stared at the grid of squares spread out on the table before them, as if a solution would appear out of mess of geographic landmarks and troops.

“I am unable to see how we can win. Either we retreat until we are under siege or we send more troops to meet their ancestors.”

Katané sighed. “I wish we had some new weapon that could slash through those shields, like a fire-breathing dragon from legends.”

“What about those scrolls you found in the ruin?” It was Azure, leaning against doorway. 

Katané his pulse pick up speed. Azure had not gone with his people, not yet anyway. The sight of the bald man, so relaxed and assured, filled Katané with hope, like an eagle soaring on an updraft.

Azure continued, “Did you not say they were plans for a weapon?”

Skarm stood up, “What weapon?”

Katané thought about what Azure had suggested, then said, “Yes. I’d forgotten about that. It was some sort of projectile system. It looked costly, but with the income from your new tax system, it might work.”


	17. Divide & Battles

Skarm looked out over what remained of her army. The fresh faced warriors lined up on the road. The riders beside them, uneasy on their woolly Ai-Mo spitters, brought in from the ports. Most importantly, were the catapults scattered in the trees, out of sight the Quetzali forces. All wore sky blue, even the catapults had been painted the Ai-Mo Federation color.

She strode over to Katané, perched high on a white Ai-Mo spitter, “Katané, you have no obligation to join us. I understand if you want to remain in the palace with Azure and Voppo.”

“You are the one who should stay out of harm. Your tribe needs you safe.”

“No, this is my fight and I will see it to the end.” Also, she was determined to find Zoy and make him pay.

She gave the order and the catapults launched their missiles. She smiled at the cries of alarm and pain that came from the Quetzali line and the boulder hit their marks. 

She raised her mace and shouted, “For the glory of our Ancestors!” then ran forward along the road. Her troops echoed her cheer as they followed her and the first volley of arrows fell around them. An arrow pierced her arm, an angry pain shouting for her attention, but she didn’t stop to pull it out. 

She found one of the battered Quetzali defenders, her dark green shield shattered along with her legs. Skarm swung her mace into the enemy’s skull. Blood ran down Skarm’s arm and onto her hand, making her grip on her weapon slippery, but it was enough to topple the already wounded foe. 

Skarm looked around, ready to take down the next half-broken enemy. Movement on the hill in front of the city caught her eye. There weren’t supposed to be any troops there. Had an enemy snuck through? She couldn’t risk it and moved closer.

***

In the Zayazuzu rooftop palace garden, Azure sat in repose, trying to meditate, but his mind would not settle. He kept thinking of how his exploration of Oumaji was cut short. He had wanted to see the Oumaji sights - the snake charmers, the minarets, the bath houses - but as soon as he and Katané had secured the truce with the council, Katané had insisted they return to Zayazuzu. Azure understood; the man missed his wife and child. After their brief reunion, he couldn’t bare to be kept away from his family. But returning to Zebasi territory after glimpsing the glory of the Oumaji capital had felt like having to eat bland porridge after smelling spicy curry simmering on the stove.

Focus. Relax. Breath.

His usual mantra wasn’t working. Azure tapped his fingers against his knee. He could hear the crash of the catapults from beyond the city walls. The faint sounds of war, clanging metal, shouting warriors, galloping horses, grabbed his attention. The catapults must be raining down destruction at this point. He’d never seen a catapult in action before. 

He took a deep breath and tried to arrange his thoughts. Did he really want to throw himself into the midst of a battle? He was no fighter. He was a healer and diplomat. He should wait here, where it was safe. 

Then he thought of the other tribe, the Quetzali. What did they look like? Talk like? Move like? The one thing he’d heard about them was their famous shields. What made their soldiers so different? What sort of people were they who preferred to hunker down behind a solid defense to charging out into the open?

Azure gave up on meditation. As always, for him, inner peace was elusive. He could not stay meditating in this stagnant garden any more than he could eat just one type of food, live in just one city, or love just one person. The urge to eave the palace and see the battle and the Quetzali up close was too much. He grabbed his staff and followed the sounds of outrage and destruction.


	18. Blood of Queens

Skarm got close enough to see the figure moving down the hill. She sucked in a breath when she recognized Azure, moving into the thin forest. What was he doing here? He was supposed to stay safe in the palace. Azure was no warrior. He would be as easy to squash as an overripe melon. 

The Quetzali must have had the same idea, because one of the shield-bearers was moving towards him. Skarm wanted to protect him, but Azure was too far away for her to get to him before the Quetzali.

A projectile whirled overhead and slammed into another Quetzali defender, knocking the woman’s shield away. She couldn’t save Azure, but she could knock down another defender and clear a path for Katané and the other riders. Skarm left the road and finished the dazed Quetzali off, just in time to hear the pounding of hooves on the road behind her. She saw Katané gallop past, his spear held high, encouraging her.

She glanced back at where she’d see the Quetzali going for Azure in the trees. The two were close now, but they were merely facing each other. Were they talking? Then Azure held out a stick, no a paintbrush, and a can of sky-blue paint. She stood frozen as the Quetzali nodded, slapped some of the blue paint onto his shield, then his chest. Amazing. She knew Azure could be persuasive, but within a few seconds, the mind-bender had turned the enemy to their side. 

She shook her head, bringing her attention back to the battle before her. Later there would be time to ask Azure what he said to the Quetzali in the trees to make him join their side. Then she saw Zoy among a troop of Zebasi archers in orange and black, her archers. Rage flowed through her. Zoy would die today, by her hand. 

She moved back onto the road, trying to ignore the clawing pain of the arrow digging into her arm. Zoy was the one who’d taught her it was better to leave an arrow in a wound during a battle. Pulling the shaft out unassisted often did more harm than good.

Another missile flew over her head, scattering some of the enemy, but not Zoy or his archers. The general turned and saw her, coming directly for him. She tried to move faster as he aimed his bow at her, but he was too far for her to reach before his arrow slammed into her chest. She stumbled, dropped her weapon, and fell to the ground only steps from her enemy,

Zoy strode up to her and gloated, “Wretched little child, you bring shame upon your Ancestors with you weakness for finery and soft living. I should have killed you and taken the throne long ago.”

Skarm pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, trying to stand, but her strength was draining away. A searing pain shot through her every time she tried to breath. Her instincts were screaming at her to pull the arrow out of her chest, but her mind knew that would only kill her faster. She leaned back on her knees, wheezing as she tasted blood. She looked up at Zoy, his archers flanking him in the distance.

Zoy had to be stopped, but she had no weapon and no strength. Helplessness raged through her. Then she thought of Azure and what he had done with the Quetzali in the trees.

She turned and saw Azure, moving along the road. She sucked in a breath that tasted like metal and called out, “Azure, help...The archers.”

A wave of pain and washed over Skarm and she dropped to the ground.

Then, she heard Azure’s voice, loud and clear. “Look there bowmen. Look at your queen, blood flowing into the soil. I know not what lies General Zoy has told you, but witness with your own eyes that she is the one who has fought for your tribe. She has put herself on the front line, not hiding in the shadows, using and discarding others to further her own aims. See for yourself who your enemy is, and who is the true servant of the Zebasi.”

She felt compelled to look up and see what had become of Zoy. As if Azure’s words had cast a spell, the archers raised their bows and fired on Zoy. Two arrows hit the general and he fell forward onto his knees, gasping in pain. 

She had to finish him.

With the last of her strength, Skarm dragged herself forward, determined to reach Zoy. She pulled the bloody arrow from her chest, and stabbed the traitor in the throat. Her own hot blood mingled with his as the war-loving general took one last breath.

***

Katané watched in horror as Skarm fell to the ground. A blade slashed at his leg, pain tearing through his thigh, and he cursed himself for not paying attention. He wheeled his grazer around, knowing he was too far to reach her in time, but not caring. He couldn’t just watch as Zoy finished her off.

He rode through the retreating Quetzali, trampling scattered Zebasi warriors as he urged his grazer to where he’d seen Skarm fall. But when he found her lying in the dirt, drenched in blood, Zoy was there too, both of them still as death. Katané jumped down from his mount, ignoring the pain in his leg, and rushed to Skarm’s side. She opened her eyes and he let out a breath of relief.

“Skarm, I’m here. You’ll be alright.”

He heard her suck in a wet breath, and realized she would, in fact, not be alright. Panic flooded his mind. What could he do? He had to help her. He could not lose her again.

“Azure,” Skarm whispered, gripping his arm.

Her words stung Katané. Here she was dying in his arms, and she was thinking of the Ai-Mo. Resentment mingled with his grief, but he forced his tone to remain calm. “It’s me, Katané. Skarm, we’ve won. The enemy is retreating. You can save your strength.”

“No. Get Azure,” she said.

The rejection was almost as painful as watching her suffer. But what choice did Katané have? He could not refuse his wife’s dying wish, even if it was for another man. He looked around and saw the Ai-Mo on the road. “Over here, Azure!” He shouted.

Azure jogged over, his wooden staff tucked under his arm. “Let me hold her,” Azure said, dropping to kneel with both of them.

Katané bit back his shame and nodded, ready to relinquish his wife, but then Azure’s arms went around both of them. A gentle coolness flooded Katané skin. Then a tingling moved through his body. He closed his eyes, struggling with the strange sensation coursing through his flesh, like downpour of pure, fresh rain.

Then the flush of sensation was gone, as well as the pain in his leg. He opened his eyes to see Skarm breathing normally. She sat up whole, and smiling. Then Azure was smiling too. Katané couldn’t help it. A whoop of laughter burst out of him and he embraced both of them. They stayed that way for a while, tangled together in joy and triumph.

Then Skarm stood and said, “Come, let’s go back to the palace. We have all earned a celebration.”


	19. Empires of Love

Azure was pinned under a tangle of damp limbs, the silk sheets under his skin accentuating their slippery weight. Predictably, Katané was snoring softly into the back of his shoulder and Skarm was tracing shapes on his chest. The sounds of chanting and drumming pulsed through the open balcony and Azure knew the palace festivities would continue on through daybreak. He couldn’t sleep, but he couldn’t just lay here, stuck and sticky.

He extricated himself from the bed and mumbled, “Going to clean up.”

Instead of returning to Skarm’s massive bed after using the washroom, Azure pulled on his robe and drifted to the balcony. The soft purple of dawn was spreading across the horizon. He looked down on the revelers jumping and laughing around the bonfire in the yard. The drums had been entrancing for the first hour or so, but their monotonous thrumming was giving Azure a headache. He rubbed his hand over his forehead, but it did little to relieve the tension.

“Is everything all right, Azure?” Skarm said, joining him on the balcony, now in a delicate blue dressing gown.

“Yes,” Azure said reflexively and giving her a smile, but is forced cheeriness faltered and he admitted, “No.”

“What is troubling you?”

He sighed, “I did what I came to do, arranged a trade settlement and now your people have joined with the Ai-Mo federation, but it still doesn’t feel like it is enough.”

“I do not understand.”

“Katané is happy now that he is returned to you and your daughter. You are happy now that you have defeated Zoy and are the unquestioned authority. But I…” Azure trailed off, his guilt blocking his words.

“You are not happy.” Skarm finished for him.

Azure thought of the Quetzali defender he’d talked to during the battle. The woman had spoken of a mighty eagle and a bloody hunger. It had been only a moment and in barely understandable Zebasi words, but he’d felt the thrill of discovery. He hungered to know more, to understand what the Quetzali had meant. It was like a jolt of light piercing the dark fog of familiarity and showing him a way forward. 

Azure looked down and said, “I need to move on.”

“What? No.” Katané was up now, coming to stand beside Azure, confusion on his face. “What are you saying? You can’t go.”

Azure said, “I care about you, both of you, and your people, but am I a person who can stay put? Am I a tree that can be rooted and grow one spot? No. To be happy, I need to see new colors, hear new words, and touch new lives. I have done what I came to do, and now, I must move on.”

Katané’s shoulders slumped and he looked down at the ground.

“Where will you go?” Skarm asked.

“South, I think. To see the Quetzali.”

Skarm nodded and said, “If that is what you wish, I shall not stop you.” Then she added, “And if you are traveling that way, you may begin negotiations on a truce with the Quetzali. I allow you to carry my authorization.”

Azure looked at Katané. The man still hadn’t said anything. Azure didn’t know what else to say, so he took the big man in his arms, give him fierce kiss on the mouth, then pulled back. “I will never forget you.”

Katané nodded, “Nor I you. God watch over you.” 

Skarm said simply, “Ancestors guide you.”

Then Azure turned and began gathering his things and thinking about what he would take with him to meet the Quetzali.


	20. Jungle & Dawn

Azure looked down at his map and then back up at the terrain. The Quetzali territory stretched out before him, thick jungles and tangled rain-forest.

The Zebasi scout had said the Quetzali capital was beyond the third peak, along a lake. He told Skarm and Katané he might return once he’d opened negotiations with the Quetzali, but they all knew he wasn’t one to settle down.

Suddenly, a spear was thrust out from the dense foliage and man said in a clipped accent, “Halt, stranger. You are trespassing on Quetzali soil.”

Azure put his hands up and said quickly, “I come in peace. The Zebasi Queen sent me to negotiate terms. My name is Azure.”

A short man wearing an eagle headdress moved slowly out of the dark tangle of plants. “I am Kew. I will hear your terms.”

Azure relaxed and smiled. Kew didn’t stand a chance.


End file.
